


Queen Under The Mountain

by randomfandomimagine



Series: Imagines (Reader Insert) [22]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Adventure, F/M, Flirting, joining the group
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 13:14:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16975242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomfandomimagine/pseuds/randomfandomimagine
Summary: Requested by @book-boys-are-my-guilty-pleasure:I saw your recent post and I have a request! Can you please write a Thorinxreader where the reader is a really good fighter and despite being a human she convinces the company to let her join them on the journey. Fili and Kili discover that she has a crush on Thorin and tease her relentlessly, and one point Thorin just gets annoyed and yells something along the lines of “Watch it! You’re speaking to the future Queen Under the Mountain!” idk this is all my tired brain can think of. Thanks! <3





	Queen Under The Mountain

The town was calm as always, just the usual murmur of the people and the sounds of the birds chirping echoing in the distance. That was, until a ruckus suddenly erupted all around the city, disturbing the usual peaceful environment.

After all my travels and adventures, I knew where that tremendous noise came from. Only dwarves were noisy enough to make their voices echo around the whole city as they shouted and laughed very loudly. I had missed dwarves, they were always so energetic and courageous.

I peeked through the window and went outside as soon as I saw a group of dwarves ridding in ponies, along with a wizard in a horse and a hobbit in another pony.

I didn’t think twice to go out, seeing my opportunity to go once again in an adventure. I missed that, the adrenaline of the battle, the spontaneity of the journey, not knowing what would happen, meeting new people and seeing new places. It was far too refreshing, and overall compared to my routine as of late, to waste this chance that had presented itself.

“Excuse me!” I shouted, gathering the attention of the hobbit and a few other dwarves that went last. “Hello”

“Hello” Replied the hobbit, politely despite his obvious confusion and reluctance.

“I would like to join your company” I said with resolve, putting my hands on my hips. “Is there room for another one?”

“I…” The hobbit looked ahead, noticing his friends had kept walking. “It’s not really in my hands, miss…”

“Y/N” I introduced myself with my best smile, holding my hand out, which he shook. “My name is Y/N”

“Nice to meet you, Y/N” He gave me hand a gentle but energetic shake. “I’m Bilbo Baggins, at your service”

I gave a gallant bow in response to his polite introduction, which made him smile. I had a way with people, whether they were hobbits, elves, other humans and even dwarves. And especially dwarves, should I say.

“Who can I talk to?” To catch up, Bilbo kept on riding, so I followed along with him, on foot.

“Either Thorin or Gandalf” The hobbit replied, pointing to the head of the group. “Thorin is the leader in a way, and Gandalf is the wizard, the one with the grey pointy hat”

“Got it” I winked an eye at him, going ahead to catch up with him. “Thank you, Mr. Baggins!”

“You’re welcome, Y/N!” I turned around as I jogged towards the two to smile at Bilbo.

I then kept on jogging, ignoring the many complaints and comments as the dwarves asked me why I was following them, and arrived to the first two.

“Thorin and Gandalf?” I asked, looking at the wizard since he was the only one I was sure was the right person.

“Who’s asking?” Came a deep voice behind me, so I turned to see a dwarf with long black hair and a stern expression.

“My name is Y/N” I paused, but he didn’t offer his hand for me to sake, so instead I waved at him.

“Thorin Oakenshield” He just said, looking ahead instead of me as he didn’t even bother to stop.

I smirked as I walked along with him, feeling the wizard’s glance over me as he curiously watched the scene.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Thorin Oakenshield, beautiful name” I made use of my famous charm to break through his cold demeanor. “I would like to join your company”

The dwarves commented on my endeavor with chuckles, guffaws and jokes. Instead of feeling offended, I smirked at them, and they seemed to like that too, even if Thorin wasn’t paying attention to me. Even if he were watching me with the corner of his eye, he didn’t seem too impressed.

“What reasons would you have to come in a journey you know nothing of?” Thorin asked me calmly, looking down at me from his pony.

“Simple, I want to go on an adventure” I shrugged, subtly looking at the dwarves and the wizard to analyze their reaction. They seemed intrigued.

“Do you have experience on the field?” Intervened another dwarf, one with gray hair and wise looking.

“I do, my good sir! I’ve gone on many adventures if I say so myself!” I proudly said, grinning widely.

“And you miss it” Ventured the wizard, earning a nod of confirmation from my side.

“What could you possible contribute to the company, Y/N?” Thorin said my name almost tiredly, like he wanted to show how little he trusted me and nearly disliked me. I didn’t let that bring me down, I would win him over in the end.

“Protection” I simply replied, daring to look directly into his eyes to show him I was not intimidated nor bothered by his behavior. “I’m a great fighter and even better swordswoman”

“Would you bow to protect the dwarves and the hobbit? Even putting your own life at risk?” The wizard asked me gravely.

“I would and I will if you allow me to accompany you” I said as I looked at him now, and I recognized the admiration and surprise in his wise old eyes.

The dwarves commented on that too, words mixing together as their voices intermingled and they exchanged opinions. Most of them seemed impressed as well, almost excited to have someone new and someone else to have their back.

“You still knowing nothing about our endeavor” Thorin reminded me.

“I’m willing to learn about it”

“It can be dangerous”

“I assumed it would be”

“It may involve a dragon”

“Fascinating creatures”

“We would have to vote on your addition to the group”

“I can wait, I’m a patient person”

In the end, Thorin smiled because apparently I had responded correctly to everything. Then he stirred in the mount and paused before he kept on talking.

“We head for the Lonely Mountain” He waited, scanning my eyes for a spark of recognition. When he found it, as I had heard about it, he continued. “We want to take back our home, which was stolen from us by the dragon Smaug”

“A noble cause. I’m up for that” I shrugged a little, even if I was staring at him almost flirtatiously. “As long as you want me to”

“Does everyone agree to let Y/N come with us?” Thorin raised his voice so all the dwarves, all the way to the hobbit Bilbo, could hear him.

The group broke out in exclamations of cheer and approval. Some of them said that they would absolutely want me there, others mentioned that they liked me already, and a few commented on the fact that if I was stupid or reckless enough to accompany them, it was my bad and not theirs. I loved their sense of humor.

Thorin exchanged a glance with Gandalf, who nodded in confirmation as to say he trusted me as well.

“They have spoken” The wise-looking dwarf gave me a friendly smile.

“Welcome to the company, Y/N” Gandalf offered me his hand, which I shook.

“Thank you very much” I looked back to Thorin. “I’ll go get my sword”

*

In order to go with them, I had to agree to a few formalities that I had no problem agreeing to. Signing a contract, bowing to safeguard their safety and of course, getting to know the company. I already knew Bilbo and Thorin, but I was also properly introduced to the wizard Gandalf and the other twelve dwarves: Fili, Kili, Ori, Dori, Nori, Bifur, Bofur, Bombur, Dwalin, Balin, Gloin and Oin.

Balin –the wise-looking one –informed me about new details of our endeavor, like the treasure that Smaug watched over at the Lonely Mountain and Thorin’s past and the story behind the Oakenshield name.

“Interesting” I replied after knowing the whole thing, even if my eyes focused on Thorin himself.

To be honest, I found him intriguing and fascinating. And then I learnt how strong and brave he was, how much he cared about his people and his home. I really wanted to help him, and all the dwarves that lost their home as well.

I was drawn to him, even if the mission wasn’t just about helping him. But our first interaction made me want to talk to him again, interact more and learn more about him.

“Careful, Y/N!” Bilbo suddenly shouted behind my back, bringing me back to reality.

I grew alert, but before I could find out what the danger was, I was yanked away from my horse and pushed into the ground. I landed with a thud, angry at whoever did that.

“Bandits!” Fili yelled just as a loud ruckus erupted in the group.

“Fly, you fools!” Gandalf said himself, casting spells with his staff.

“I got your backs!” I told them, jumping to my feet and running to my horse.

I tried to take in as much information as I could while I took the sword from its scabbard and pushed one of the bandits away from my stuff. There was four in total, and while we were more in number, they were armed and most of us weren’t. As far as I knew, the dwarves weren’t and the hobbit definitely wasn’t either. So Gandalf preferred to flee and be safe instead of recklessly fighting them.

But I was armed, and I was angry.

I kicked, punched and barely even had to use my sword to fight them back as they all charged at me while the rest of the company ran to safety. A few of them, however, ran to help me, but I was already done. So when Fili, Kili and Gloin arrived, the four bandits were already lying on the ground.

“Are you alright, Y/N?” Kili asked me, looking me up for any injuries while the other two observed me in awe.

“Nothing I can’t handle” I winked at him and then turned to the others. “You should close your mouths before flies go into them”

Kili chuckled at my joke and they smiled as well.

“What? I said I’m a great fighter, I didn’t even use my sword” Without really meaning to, my glance fell over Thorin. “And I swore to protect you”

“That you did” Gandalf muttered, impressed by my skills.

“How did I do, Thorin Oakenshield? Do I have your approval?” 

Our glances met, and Thorin showed me a subtle smile. I was about to smile back when someone bumped into me. I looked to see if they had stumbled, but I realized it was deliberate when Kili nudged me in the ribs.

“Look at that!” He exchanged a rapport glance with Fili. “They like each other!”

I playfully rolled my eyes at him as we continued walking like nothing had happened. But the two of them kept at it, loudly talking about it as though we weren’t right there. And I was sure they did that deliberately.

“I would say Y/N is flirting with Thorin” Kili smugly said. “Would you, Fili?”

The other dwarves, of course, joined in the fun and laughed at them. I stared at them, more amused than bothered at their attempts. Seeing as I wasn’t getting mad, they didn’t try to put an end to it either.

“Watch it! You are speaking to the future Queen Under the Mountain!” Thorin warned them, so they finally shut up. I couldn’t help it, I let out a loud guffaw since I wasn’t expecting him to blurt that out all of a sudden. Fili and Kili chuckled, but they quit their teasing.

I looked back at Thorin, and found with the widest, most genuine grin I had seen him compose.


End file.
